


Let's run Tommy

by Heskiii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, DSMP, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamon, Found Family, Hybrids AU, Other, Philza is a bad dad, Running Away, Sam is a creeper hybrid, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), and he hates himself for it, puffy is a pirate, sbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heskiii/pseuds/Heskiii
Summary: Tommy finally gets fed up with the situation he has back home. When the chance to sneak over the border towards the hybrids land is proposed by his best friend, Tubbo, he doesn't even hesitate. Packing his small used leather bag with the few things he owned, they set off to find a home for them both.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 253





	1. The rundown shack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Mention of child neglect, alcohol, and smoking.

Tommy had sat on his bed looking down at the wooden floor since he had woken up 35 minutes ago. Rubbing his hands together while trying desperately to stop them from shaking. Breathing slowly in through his nose and out through his mouth in the same manner Techno had taught him a few years prior.

It was quiet throughout the old large wooden and stone cottage. He could hear the faint ticking of the large grandfather clock standing downstairs in the living room. No birds could be heard nor the chickens in the pen outside. It must have been early.

When his breathing had finally calmed down and managed to slip out of his nightwear and into his favorite red and white shirt along with a pair of black trousers he was able to start walking downstairs. Stretching his wings and body wide as he let out a long yawn.

His glance went around the large living room with tired eyes as he continued walking towards the kitchen. He spared a quick glance towards the dark oak grandfather clock paint noise, quickly scanning the time. 5:45. He let out a faint sigh as he continued on his way.

Walking into the kitchen he saw that Wilbur hadn’t cleaned after himself after dinner. He let out yet another sigh as he pushed the plate into the sink, giving him some space to prepare some small breakfast. 

He opened the fridge as he looked around, his eyes finally settling on a bowl of raspberries. He took them out and plopped a few of them into his mouth as he went towards one of the lower cabinets. Opening it, he pulled out a woven basket up onto the kitchen counter. He opened yet another cabinet as he continued to eat on the raspberries, This time pulling out a small cloth and laying it in the basket.

He went back towards the fridge, Now pulling out a raw chicken and carefully putting it in the basket and tying the cloth around. Putting the rest of the raspberries in a jar and taking a loaf of bread, and putting them both in the basket, he made his way towards the front door with careful steps. He didn’t want to wake up Wilbur who would definitely tell Phil who would not be pleased.

Threading the laces of his shoes he listened carefully to any sound to come from upstairs while his hands shook lightly. He let out a sigh as he finally did an acceptable tie and threaded his arms through his jacket and pulled it tight to his body, The zipper had broken long ago. He had asked Phil to buy him a new one on one of his latest travels but he only returned with a wooden guitar and red beanie.

He pushed the dull memory away as he picked up the basket and pushed down the handle. He could immediately feel the cold January breeze blow in his face as he stepped out. Closing the heavy door carefully behind him making sure it made no sound as to make Wilbur up. He hesitated as he picked up the old key and held it in front of the lock with a conflicted stare.

Shaking his head roughly he pressed it in, it fit perfectly, and turned it to lock the heavy door. He turned around walking away from the large cottage as he brought his jacket closer to him. He shivered as he thought he should have taken the gloves Techno left behind for him but he didn’t want to turn back around now.

He walked through the dense spruce wood, following the thin trail that had started to create a dent into the snow from how frequently he had walked along here. After about 15 minutes he had finally made it to the small shack he knew so well.

It was very different from what his house was. It was run down and he could see the repairs start to break. He could see a faint bit of smoke flow out through the chimney. Yet he somehow felt more at home and safe there than he had ever in the large warm cottage he had been born in.

Knocking on the door carefully he waited for any sound of an acknowledgment as permission for him to enter. He could faintly hear shuffling on the other side of the thin wood as he blew at his hands to warm them up if only slightly. The door creaked open slightly as a small tuft of brown hair peaked out. The tuft quickly looked up at Tommy with a large smile, you could faintly see small horns grow out through the fluffy hair. 

“Tommy!” The boy exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy. “Hey Tubbo!” Tommy chuckled out as he carefully pushed the boy a bit back as he walked into the small shack. Inside was smaller than it looked like from the outside.

The shack consisted of two smaller rooms: The living room/dining room/kitchen and the bedroom. In the front room, there was a small handmade wooden table, two chairs, a sink, a cabinet, a fireplace, and a bucket full of clear water. Inside the bedroom were two thick fleabags that he remembered he had gifted to Tubbo after he found them in the attic. He could see the dark green bottles littered the bedroom floor as usual and he let out a sigh. 

“I brought a chicken and bread and uhm… a few raspberries for dessert!” Tommy said as he placed the woven basket on the ridged wooden table. Tubbo stood silently as he stared at the basket filled with food. “Tommy… I can’t take it. It’s too much.” He said as he, though against his will, pushed the basket back towards Tommy.

“Nono we have plenty of chickens at home! Besides it’s only me and Wilbur home so we won’t really need it that much!” Tommy said as he began unpacking the contents of the basket. “If you say so,” Tubbo said carefully as he accepted the bread and berries and set them down on the table.

“Now let’s prepare a good breakfast for the old drunk,” Tommy said as he pulled out a pan from the cabinet and placed it on the guard over the fireplace. While Tubbo cut up the chicken in smaller bites and stored the rest in a cold corner.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they waited for the chicken to cook through. Sitting in front of the comforting fire, Tubbo leaned against Tommy’s shoulder as he shivered slightly. The two thin sweaters didn’t do much to warm the boy up.

They both jumped slightly as they heard one of the bottles move from the bedroom. They turned around to see a taller man, similar to Tubbo stand up tall in the doorway looking at them both with a soft face. “Hey I told you not to hang with him anymore you’re getting his stupid accent,” The man said as he chuckled slightly. Tommy jokingly held up his middle finger as Tubbo giggled along with the taller man.

He walked up to the two younger and gently ruffled Tubbos brown hair. Staring down at the cooking chicken he looked back at Tommy. “You are too kind kid,” He said as he lightly patted the kid’s shoulder. “Don’t mention it Schlatt,” Tommy answered, leaving the room in yet another comfortable silence.

That was until Schlatt shrugged his shoulders and started walking towards the front door. “I’m gonna go take a piss. Don’t burn the house down!” He said in a joking manner as he slipped through the old loud door. He popped his head back in, a thick cigar already hanging from his lips. “Oh and Tommy you can bring out the wings. No one dares to come here, you’re safe.” He said and walked back out.

A smile lingered on the smaller boy’s lips as he leaned back against Tommy’s shoulder. Letting out his wings that had been burrowed deep in his shoulders with a sigh of relief. “How is your flying going?” Tubbo asked as he flipped a few of the chicken pieces, showing a beautiful beige color.

Tommy’s face turned sour and he looked away from the chicken and onto the dirty wooden floor. Tubbo let out a sigh at the younger reaction and reached out his arm to rub gently on his back as a form of reassurance. 

“I asked Wil yesterday if he could help me…” Tommy began as he felt his hands tremble lightly and his wings twitched. Tubbo waited patiently for the blonde boy’s response. “He said it was easy,” He continued “He wasn’t meant to hear it. I said everything was easier for him because Phil was always there for him when he was younger. Then he started screaming at me,” He ended with watery eyes from the fresh memory.

Tubbo leaned closer to the younger as he kept his hand rubbing Tommys back gently. The wings twitched on Tommys back as he bit down into his lip. Desperately trying to keep the tears at bay as he took deep breaths. Tubbo kept his glance at the chicken for many reasons, wasting food could be fatal, but mostly because Tommy had never felt comfortable crying in front of people. Tommy had always been so kind towards Tubbo and his father, the least Tuboo could do was respect that.

Tommy had finally calmed down by the time the chicken was done. Tubbo brought out three plates and set them down by the table as Tommy sliced the loaf of bread. While they were setting the table Schlatt returned, his face almost painted in green by nausea. 

“Are you alright?” Tubbo asked with a worried voice as he walked up to the man. He reeked of alcohol, smoke, and vomit making the younger cover his nose in disgust. “Yeah,” Schlatt said as he patted Tubbo gently on his back and sat down on one of the chairs. Taking three cups and dipping them in the bucket, picking up clean water for them to drink. He set them by the three plates and the two boys settled in their respective places.

They started to dig into the food and let a small happy chatter engulf the small living room. After they had all finished their food Jschlatt had offered to clean up so the boys could go outside and have fun.

Tubbos face lit up as he ran into the bedroom and quickly pulled on his large pants that he always wore to hide his fluffy goat legs. Taking up an old leather belt which he had punched a new hole so it would fit around his small waist and threading it through the large hoops of the pants. Correcting his two sweaters to fall over the pants and putting on the old worn boots that stood by the door.

Tommy stood by the door waiting for his friend to finish while rearranging the feathers on his wings and fluffing them up slightly. Getting ready to pull them back in. He looked at Tubbo who had already pulled back the small rounded horns and fluffy ears. He pulled on his jacket and scarf and asked “Ready?” as he settled his hand on the handle.

Tommy nodded and let the feathers seep into his shoulders once again. Letting out a pained sigh he waited for Tubbo to open the door. Tubbo smiled as he pushed down the handle and turned around to say, “We’re going now! We’ll be back in a few hours dad!”. “Bye!” Schlatt said as he continued to scrub at the beige plates they had eaten on before.

They walked out of the warm shack and out into the cold winter day. They continued out into the forest as they kept up a small talk before it turned silent. “So Schlatt hasn’t gotten better?” Tommy asked timidly, he had wanted to ask it before but the older man always seemed to stumble in. 

Tubbo fiddled with his now red hands as he looked at the smoke flowing out through his mouth. “He did well for a while. You really gave him a wake-up call. He is just a bit down,” Tubbo explained as he watched the snow that laid peacefully on the ground.

Tommy sighed out and let a silence fall on them again as he walked next to Tubbo. “One day,” He began, “I’ll go beyond the dumb border and live amongst our people. Without fear. Without Wil,” Tommy lifted his hands into the sky with a wide grin. “Just you and me Tubbo!” He laughed, “And the drunk too.”


	2. Raging flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // TW: fire (?)  
> This was a bit shorter than it was supposed to be but I spit this chapter up in two parts. The second part/third chapter will be up soon I hope.

Tommy was roughly woken up by the faint sounds of enraged scream from outside his window. Rising quickly from his bed, wings extended in fear as he ran towards his window to orientate himself.

It was dark outside yet he could still see the faint light of a large fire and the smoke infecting the dark blue sky with its muddled color. He opened the window and the twisted smell of smoke filled his room making a wave of fear spread through his body.

He let out a loud gasp as he realized where the fire was rooted. He could see the small rundown shack in front of him engulfed in flames. His heart began to beat faster as he rushed towards his bedroom door while his whole body shook. 

He didn’t care if the large thuds of his feet against the stairs had woken up Wil. He quickly ripped the coat from the hanger and pulled it on while pushing on the shoes and tucking in the shoelaces inside the side of the shoes.

He pushed the door open as he began his way towards the shack in complete horror and he could feel his lungs squeeze desperately for air. He could feel the shoelaces pierce into the soles of his feet as he pressed his feet to the ground.

“TUBBO!” He screamed out in panic as he could hear the enraged screams from before becoming louder the closer he came to the shack. Jumping over the roots from the spruce trees around him growing over the ground. There was no response as he continued the familiar path.

“TUBBO! Please tell me you are safe!” He screamed desperately as he got closer and saw the sheer amount of people standing in front of the shack. Humans. He could see the baker from the nearby village, his old teacher, the florist, and so many more familiar faces.

He could feel the warmth of the fire against his skin as he quickly hid behind a tree, away from the sight of the humans. The dry air of the April weather only fed the raging flames. A million thoughts sped through his head as he tried to quieten his heavy breathing.  _ “Is Schlatt and Tubbo still inside? Did they manage to escape?” _ his hands once again started to shake as he stared at the angry mob.

“The monster is stuck inside!” He heard a deep voice roar out in triumph making the rest of them roar back. He felt his stomach twist as he held back a sob, pushing his back against the stem of the tree. “Where is the other?!” He heard a lighter voice ask out in dismay. This made his head perk up as he peeked around the tree, watching the humans starting to search the area.

Tommy started to panic and ran back towards his house, making sure no humans followed him. “Please tell me you escaped. Schlatt wouldn’t leave you in there… would he?” Tommy began to feel his throat close as he snuck around the path.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bush next to him making him let out a screech. Quickly he slapped a hand in front of his mouth as his eyes widened while waiting for the thing to reveal itself. “Tubbo?” His voice was faint as he walked closer to the vibrant green bush. The bush rustled a bit more before the familiar tuft of fluffy brown hair stuck out, clear tear streaks on his cheeks as he threw himself on Tommy.

Tommy quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller as he shook in the blond’s arms. “W-we need to save dad!” Tubbo stated as he ripped himself of Tommy and started walking down the path towards the shack. The winged boy quickly pulled the smaller boy towards him as he started to walk towards his own large cabin.

“What are you doing Tommy!? We need to save dad!!” Tubbo screamed out in utter horror as the taller dragged him away from the large flame. Tommy’s grip twitched as he continued walking. “Tubbo he’s gone,” He forced out as he ushered Tubbo into the warm cabin.

Tubbo stared at Tommy with large eyes as tears continued to fall freely down his face. Realization seemed to hit him as he fell down on the wooden floor with loud sobs, desperately clinging to his best friend. Tommy hesitantly wrapped his arms around the crying boy, trying to draw circles on his back like he had done so many times before for him.

After a while, Tubbo had exhausted himself as the sobs had reduced to faint hiccups. “You can sleep in my bed,” Tommy said as he helped the older boy to stand. “But where will you sleep?” Tubbo asked, his voice meek and soft. “Don’t worry about it,” Tommy said as he started to lead Tubbo up the stairs.

He stopped abruptly as he saw a familiar tall boy in front of him, standing outside his bedroom door. “Dad said we’re not allowed to bring friends over while he is away,” Wilbur said as he adjusted his round glasses. Tommy’s glare was burrowing deep into the older boy as he protectively stood in front of Tubbo.

“Fuck off,” Venom laced in the words that slipped through Tommy’s lips. “What Phil doesn’t know, doesn’t hurt him.” He said with a growl as he continued towards his own bedroom. As he opened the door he could hear Wilbur say, barely above a whisper, “This is why dad doesn’t entrust you with anything. Always breaking the rules.”

Gritting his teeth as he made Tubbo quickly scurry inside the small room. Quickly he closed the door and tore down an old book in anger. Tubbo looked up at him with pity as he put his hand on the younger boy's arm. Tommy’s breathing became slower and more even as he stared at Tubbo. He could see a turmoil of emotions behind the olders eyes yet Tubbo tried to hold up a facade to comfort Tommy.

“Do you really think… he is-” Tubbo began before a sob ripped through his chest and tears started to pool and drip down against his flushed cheeks. Tommy felt his hand twitch up towards the shorters head with uncertainty, gently petting his brown hair. “I don’t know. But with the… The fire was so big- I hope so. It would have been torture if he wasn’t,” He said as he felt Tubbo lean against his chest while his whole body shook.

Tubbo let out a few heart-wrenching sobs as he gripped onto Tommy’s recognizable red and white shirt. Tommy felt useless in the situation, he never knew how to comfort people. All he knew was to rebel and argue against older people. His trembling hands trying to repeat the same movements that Tubbo had done to comfort him as he had done before.

“We can go back in a few days and check… For remnants,” Tommy said awkwardly as he tried to comfort the older. Tubbo nodded meekly as he pushed himself off the taller and wiped his red eyes. “For now you should sleep. The villagers won’t come here,” Tommy said as he walked over to his closet to pick out a pair of loose pants and a shirt. He stared into his almost empty closet, the only things inside it were one more shirt and one more pair of jeans. He sighed as he gave the clothes to the sheep hybrid.

Tommy turned around as Tubbo quickly changed into the sleepwear. Tommy had in his panic ran out in his sleepwear and he laid down onto the small couch that was resting against the wall. Tubbo laid down in the warm bed as he turned towards Tommy. “It’s so soft,” Tubbo whispered as he pushed his hand against the mattress making a slight smile playing on Tommy’s face. “Yeah better than those old fucking sleeping bags against the floor, huh?” Tommy said as he felt his eyelids begin to flutter closed.

Knowing Tubbo was safe inside the cabin had calmed his nerves as he pulled the blanket that had been laying on the couch before. Tubbo had quickly fallen asleep as he was engulfed by the white comforter. It was probably the best sleep Tubbo had ever had in his long life of 14 years.

Tommy felt as his eyelids became heavy and soon he gave in to the drowsiness as he drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
